custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Banning offensive words and comments
Well, CBW, here's my last forum. Merely because of hating Racism. I loathe it. Pretty much, I want a perma ban for anyone who does anything racist. I hate racism of all kinds. So, yeah, pretty much, I want all racism of all sorts perma banned. Removed. Gone. Kaboom. Sincerely, Voting Yes, permanent ban for racism # #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 09:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) #--Recgameboy | "Not bad, for trash." 09:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) #Isn't this a given? ODST! 14:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) #''Reaper of Souls'' 14:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) #BAN IT FOR GOOD. END OF STORY. ANYONE HERE THAT EVEN THINKS RACISM IS FINE IS A MORON. Kylma300 21:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) #Who would want it? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) #Very good idea, actually. I haven't heard of any cases here, but it's worth voting.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) #End to racism! Carpe Diem Boys 11:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No, not a permanent ban for racism #Not a permaban. :/ —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 06:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) #A ban, yes. A permaban, no. Or at least a warning first. 'Shadowmaster' 19:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #I say a permanent ban should be in place for repeat offenders. Say, three counts or more. --- Sincerly, Cpl Echo 1 High Resolution 20:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #A ban should be dealt, but as Echo 1 said, not for first time offenders. 'J97Auditore' 20:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #I agree with Jared and the others, too. I think a permanent ban is rediculous for first-time offenders. [[User:BionicleKid|Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (blog) 20:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) #My opinions have already been expressed by Shadowmaster. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Instant permaban is too harsh. Start off with a severe warning, maybe, then a ban, and then finally PERMABANHAMMER. Keep in mind, we do need users here, and if a user can change his/her ways, permabans don't help. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'''Crazy']]-Lihkan 14:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) #Not a permaban. A severe warning, yes, but not a permaban, at least at first. Varkanax ' 20:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) #On second though, this is a more sensible solution. [[User:Scorpion665|'Worthless as ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'the sun above the clouds]]' August 14, 2011 (UTC)' #Not permanent. Baterra1202 #On second though, a permanent ban for a first offense is a little harsh, perhaps, and Varkanax has already stated, a severe warning first. #I believe in second chances. Angel of death take me ' ' 03:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments First of all, the voting options themselves must not be biased. Secondly, I think a permaban is too far. For mass-vandalism with racism, then yes I see it as appropriate, but a page with "nigger" mentioned once or twice, not so much. Still worth banning for a long period of time, not not forever. Don't think I don't understand racism, or I'm heartless jerk, give me some slack. I truly believe in my heart that redemption should be offered to everyone, so permabanning people is not my idea of punishment. But anyway, I think a permaban is too far. :) —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 06:37, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's still offensive. If you actually understood the history and creation of the word, and what it means, you'd understand it's offensive beyond belief. Which is why I have no tolerance for it. Period. ::Jman, please, don't be ignorant. I do know what racism means, I do understand ''everything about it. It's my personal opinion that redemption shall be given to all, so don't place me as racist or stupid. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I ''never said you were racist or stupid. Do not put words in my mouth. And also, that's my personal opinion as well, mind you. ::::Jman, I will not have this discussion. You've clearly not understood what I said (including the rather large Mibbit discussion with Toa_Takanuva and you on Mibbit) about my views on the matter. And let this conversation drop here and continue on Mibbit. —[[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|''Resident]] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|Devil]] 08:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't think a permaban is really appropriate. A ban, yes. A permaban, no. At least a warning first. Racism is an equivalent of hating, but against a different race. If someone called you a total @$$hole, a retard, or worse, it's an insult. If someone called someone a n!gger, it's still an insult, just against a different race. It's the same, but because it's a different race, it's viewed as far worse. It may be worse, but not to the degree of its portrayal. If you're going to go for an immediate permaban for this, you might as well do so for sexism as well, because it's the same case. Again, I don't support racism at all. But this is a bit too far in my opinion. As I said, a ban is appropriate, but not a permaban. I do understand the history of words. I understand racism. I don't support it. As TDG said, though, a second chance must be given. 'Shadowmaster' 19:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Want to know the difference between a racist remark and a simple insult? An insult insults one person, a racist comment insults a lot more then one person and in fact insults an entire "Race". If someone thinks it's okay for insulting a whole race, then I'm sorry but, I'm not going to be the only person who has an issue with that. You watch, make a racist comment in school, you will get expelled. And if you say it to someone who'd get offended, you'll like be beaten to a pulp. Simply put. :/ ::I ''never said I was okay with people using racism (I'm saying so because of the statement: "If someone thinks it's okay for insulting a whole race, then I'm sorry but, I'm not going to be the only person who has an issue with that." implies you think I'm fine with racism). I just don't think an immediate permaban is a wise decision at all. There aren't just 2 sides here. Bans are supposed to be enforced to stop users and potentially calm them down (which never happens). If someone is racist, and is immediately permabanned, are they going to change their behavior? I thought the solution to arguments was to get them to see how they are being offensive, not to kill them (metaphor). And CBW isn't a school. It gives second chances. Shadowmaster 15:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Jman, please. Stop being so dramatic about this. An immediate permaban is no help at all, and your complete and utter lack of tolerance will do nothing to change the outcome of this vote. Obviously, racism isn't a good thing, but that doesn't mean if someone does something racist, they are to be immediately permabanned. And I doubt you will get expelled for one racist comment. But then, maybe some schools are just different from others. Baterra1202 I think they should because: 1. It tells people to not use any bad words. 2. If anyone is racist, they can be perma blocked and the offense can be erased so no little kids can pick it up. Also, no offence, but how did the topic of school's get brought into this? Kylma300 15:48, August 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. So does a ban. And a ban will also tell the person that was banned not to use any bad words, instead of permanently silencing them. 2. ....So...by that logic, anyone who uses any bad words whatsoever should be permabanned. And I don't know how schools got brought into this. Shadowmaster 16:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We don't need an immediate permaban. And Jman mentioned that you would get expelled if you made a racist comment in school. Baterra1202 I'm not entirely sure what to vote for here. In some cases I think I permanent ban would be a fitting punishment, other times I think it would be a too much and either a simple ban or a warning—'1' warning—would do. I've heard many cases where people have made a racist remark without realising it and they were given ridiculous punishments. Obviously they should have deliberated on their words before saying them, but surely in some cases a warning is the most appropriate thing to do. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] 22:08, 24 August, 2011 (UTC)